


First date

by Whizzersingsfortissimo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, mendel falsettos, trina falsettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzersingsfortissimo/pseuds/Whizzersingsfortissimo
Summary: Mendel and Trina's first date





	First date

Divorces are hard on all parties involved, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t worth it. The feeling Trina had when she signed those paper was gratifying. Sure she was sad about her ruined family, but for just a second she was happy. She was free of the demons she had held so close for so long. She had a child, but she didn’t have a husband. She was a fish out of water. She didn’t know anything about how to be single. She didn’t know anything about working as anything other than a part-time personal assistant. So after that instant gratification, there was pain. There was jealousy. She couldn’t keep it together she just couldn’t. Every moment of her life was like she was out of focus. She couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong, but she knew something was. She didn’t talk about her feelings much because she was much too worried about Jason’s. That was until she met Mendel. 

Mendel made everything better. He was a constant source of light. He was all she’d ever wanted. He made her feel special for the first time in a while. He didn’t drain her. For the first time in awhile, she felt needed and appreciated most of all. Of course, she didn’t know any of this when she first met him. When she first met him, he was a mess. He’d come so far since then. So far. She was thinking all of this as she lay in bed next to him. He was latched onto her arm and snoring louder than should be humanly possible. He always fell asleep before her. She sighed and thought back to their first date.

They had gone to a family Italian restaurant. The kind with checkered tablecloths and thick breadsticks. Trina had spent a full hour on her hair and makeup. She was wearing a brown floral printed wrap dress. It hit just above the knee. Mendel also had put effort into his appearance. Except it didn’t go so well for him. He showed up in a purple tux. The kind you would’ve seen in prom photos. It was horrendous. When Trina first saw him, she didn’t know whether to laugh or gasp.

“You look… lovely,” she commented.

“ You too,” Mendel said with a grin.

There was an awkward moment where they both stood next to each other looking at the floor.  
“Should we go in?” Trina asked hesitantly.  
“ Yes! That’s uh that sounds perfect my dear,” Mendel said with a grimace.  
His mind raced with negative thoughts. Why do I have to be so awkward? What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I just be normal? Also my dear? That was a smart move….

“ My dear. I like that,” Trina said while they were being seated.

She didn’t say that she liked it because it made her feel special. She didn’t say that Marvin had never given her a pet name like that.

Mendel ordered the spaghetti oblivious to the fact that you never order spaghetti on dates because there is no way to look attractive while eating it. Trina ordered a Ceasar salad.  
A Ceasar salad was the obvious choice. It was delicious, but not decadent, and it was easy to eat and not make a fool of yourself. Both Trina and Mendel are notorious for over thinking but in different ways. Mendel didn’t think about his actions and then regretted them afterward. Trina over calculated all of her actions but then relaxed after they were over with. They compliment each other in that weird way.

See on a normal date you’d have to ask the small stupid questions, but they didn't. Mendel knew all of the answers from Marvin’s therapy sessions. Trina knew a fair amount about Mendel from their therapy sessions. He overshared a lot more than needed was all she could say. They sat in silence until Mendel asked,  
“ How’s Jason?”   
“ Oh, he’s doing wonderfully. He just signed up for our local baseball league. He plays second base obviously. It’s been his favorite position since he got his first baseball card. And he’s just starting 5th grade which is lovely. He really likes math oddly enough. I hate it, but of course, he loves it. He’s good at everything I’m bad at I must say. Except for baseball. I would say we are both bad at that,” said Trina grinning the entire time.

And so they talked. Well Trina talked, and Mendel listened, and he was content with that. He loved seeing her happy. He loved seeing her talk about who and what she loved. 

Eventually, Trina stopped talking and turned it over to Mendel, and Mendel talked. He talked about his work, which definitely violates a number of rules, his house, and his friends. Trina was listening sure, but mostly her thoughts were occupied with how perfect he was. How sweet and kind. He let her talk about what made her happy, and that was all she ever wanted.   
They took the subway together back home. When they each got off at their respective stops their minds were consumed with when they’d meet again.


End file.
